memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Research rescue
Episode 3.01 The New first officer (Warp speed) Both the Enterprise and the Intrepid are flying at high warp on course for sector 345 along the Cardassian border to figure out what happened to the research station along the border. (Intrepid, observation lounge) Olivia is briefing the officers and the officers from the Enterprise on the screen on whoever attacked the research station and is looking for the kemocite ore, when Typhuss spoke. I think I know who attacked the research station says Typhuss as he looks at the others. Who sir? Commander Benson says as she looks at Typhuss. Miranda Tate, remember 12 years ago, you and me were sent to arrest her but Miranda got away says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Olivia nods. I was thinking the same thing Typhuss, beccause who else knows our defenses more then she does because who knows how long she was disguised as a Starfleet officer John says as he looks at Typhuss. Miranda is on the most wanted list in the SCIS and she is a mistress of disguise says Typhuss as he looks at John on the screen. Is that how she slipped past the Helena's defenses four years ago? John says on the screen. Yes, she helped Gul Evek escape, Miranda always finds a way to get away says Typhuss as he looks at John on the screen. Typhuss before I took command of the Enterprise we encountered Miranda on our shakedown cruise, she nearly sent the Enterprise into the Bajoran sun if it wasn't for my piloting skills John says as he looks at Typhuss on the screen. I didn't know that says Typhuss as he looks at John on the screen. Starfleet Intelligence took the Enterprise's sensor logs and record and deleted them from the database and demanded we didn't say anything to anyone about it but I needed to tell you this because you've been on her trail for 12 years John says on the screen. Thanks, dismissed says Typhuss as he looks at the others. Typhuss closes the channel. (Space, sector 345) Both the Enterprise and the Intrepid approach the sector when four Cardassian warships are in orbit around the planet as well. (USS Enterprise, main bridge) Uh wonder what the Cardassians are doing here Commander Kadan says as she looks at the main viewer then at Captain Martin. He looks at her. I wonder that as well Captain Martin says as he looks at her then at the main viewer. Federation vessels turn back now or be destroyed this is your first and only warning says the Cardassian Commander over the communication system as it cuts off. Guess that the Cardassians still hate us Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at Captain Martin. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) Lieutenant Curtis, open a channel to the lead Cardassian ship says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Channel open sir Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at Captain Kira. We are here on a mission for the Federation, we are not leaving, take your ships out of here and if you fire on my ship or the Enterprise, we will return fire, close the channel says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Channel closed sir Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at Captain Kira. Commander Madden looks at Captain Kira. You think they'll withdraw sir? Commander Madden asked Captain Kira as he looks at him. No, but I'm not going to let the Cardassians stop us from doing our mission says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Typhuss stands up from his command chair. I will be in my ready room, Commander Madden, you have the bridge says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Aye, sir Commander Madden says as he sits in the Captain's chair. Typhuss walks into his ready room. (Captain's ready room) Typhuss walks over to his desk and sits down on the chair behind his desk. Typhuss pushes a button and the screen comes up. Computer, open a channel to Captain Erika Hernandez, USS Columbia says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. The screen shows the ready room of Captain Hernandez as she's looking at a padd. Captain Kira what can I do for you today Captain Hernandez says to him as she puts the padd down and looks at the screen on her end. Erika, I need your help says Typhuss as he looks at Erika on the screen. With what? Erika says on the monitor. We just received word of an attack on one of our research outposts in sector 345 just outside the Cardassian border, we believe the Xindi are at the outpost attempting to regain their kemocite ore that we took from them in 2153, the Intrepid and the Enterprise just got to the planet, they are four Cardassian warships here says Typhuss as he looks at Erika on the screen. I've just entered the Alpha Quadrant we can be there in five hours Captain Hernandez says on the monitor. All right, see you in five hours, Kira out says Typhuss as he closes the channel. Typhuss pushes a button and the screen goes back into the desk. Typhuss gets up from his chair and walks out of the ready room. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) Typhuss walks onto the bridge. Commander, what are the Cardassians doing? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Nothing just sitting there but there weapons are charged but there not locked on us yet Commander Madden says as he gets up from the Captain's chair, as Captain Kira sits in the chair. So far sir the warships aren't making a move but we did pick up some transporter activity from the lead vessel Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at Captain Kira. Where did they transport, Lieutenant Curtis? asked Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. It looks like inside the research outpost Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at Captain Kira. I'm going over there says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Typhuss pushes a button on his armrest of his command chair. Major Money, meet me in transporter room 1 with a MACO team says Typhuss. Captain shouldn't we wait and see what they beamed down it, we have a treaty with the Cardassian Union Commander Madden says as he looks at Captain Kira. They are on our research outpost, so no says Typhuss as he gets up from his command chair and heads to the turbolift.